the storm of my eternity
by AralistikA
Summary: Bella llega a Forks resentida por tener que quedarse en un lugar que no le gusta, se siente sola y cuando su compañero de laboratorio no le da la mejor bienvenida, ella guarda rencor, tomando su peor opcion. ExB.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

n.n

_**The storm of my eternity**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Las cosas frustrantes de esta vida, pasan siempre por etapas. Primero el inicio, luego el drama y por último el final.

Mi historia paso por un muy mal inicio, con odios y rencores. Un pésimo drama, en el cual arriesgo mi vida, mi felicidad y la de toda mi familia, y un final eterno, el cual aun estoy viviendo.

Si me preguntaran si me arrepiento de venir aquí, respondería que no, ya que sin tres elementos primordiales mi vida, nunca seria lo que es ahora; sin el verde, sin la lluvia y sin el viento estaría sumida en un cementerio criando malvas.

Cuando pienso en él le doy gracias a ala vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino y demás esta decir que, aunque odio a ese otro ser que reside en esta misma ciudad, si él no hubiese causado tanto daño, no estaría con el amor de mi eternidad.

* * *

_**Holas**_

**bueno espero que les guste el fic**

**kiero dar las gracias especiales a Giselita por corregirme los textos, es de gran ayuda y a Tatarata por corregir mi ortografia jejeje**

**gracias por su ayuda...**

**besos**

**espero que les guste**

**AralistikA**


	2. breaking the silence

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

n.n

_**The storm of my eternity**_

* * *

_**Breaking the Silence**_

Siempre se dice que hay que comenzar por el principio. Bueno mi principio es este;

Me llamo Isabella Swan, preferentemente Bella. Mis padres, Renée y Charlie, se separaron cuando era un bebe. Me mudé con mi madre a Phoenix y ella se volvió a casar cuando yo tenia 17 años, con un jugador de ligas menores llamado Phill Dwyer. Los primeros dos meses ella sufrió mucho por extrañarlo enormemente ya que él tenia que viajar por el país.

Fue por eso que tomé la determinación de venir aquí, a Forks, para arreglar y solucionar las cosas. Me exilié aquí, donde el verde reina sobre todo, donde el frío y la humedad apagan el sol, y donde siempre odie ir.

En la casa de Charlie, tenia mi propio cuarto, pero aún así era un poco incomodo vivir allí. En el instituto, mientras unos me odian, otros no saben que hacer para que me gusten.

Oh, y por último para terminar de arruinar mi vida está mi agradable compañero de laboratorio, que por cierto, el primer día de clases me trató como leprosa y al parecer se retiró del instituto por mi culpa.

Cuando iba conduciendo hacia el instituto, con la lluvia golpeando en la ventana de mi camioneta, deseaba estar bajo el sol de Phoenix.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré con Mike, que cabe mencionar es como el perro que siempre quise, me sigue a todas partes y es muy agradable. En la primera clase me senté junto a Ángela Weber, que es muy callada y discreta, ella es mi mejor amiga.

En la hora de almuerzo corrí a la cafetería a refugiarme de la nieve cuando de pronto lo vi entrar con su apestosamente adorable y perfecta familia, es que como podían ser así, por lo menos un feo corte o una nariz grande. Eso quería decir que me tocaba soportar una clase de laboratorio a su lado. Al lado del desagradable Edward CULLEN. ¡¡Que horror!!

Por suerte cuando llegué al laboratorio con Mike y Ángela mi lugar estaba vacío. ¡Que Alivio! Esperando a que llegara el señor Banner, saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a garabatear sobre su tapa, cuando sentí el ruido de una silla posarse frente a mí. Una aterciopelada y amable voz, que nunca antes la había escuchado, pronuncio un "hola".

Estaba más que segura que no era ni Mike, ni Ángela y menos el señor Banner. Levanté la vista lentamente y entonces lo vi.

Sí, era él. El propietario de esa maravillosa voz era nada más ni nada menos que Edward. Aunque debo concederle que es como un ángel caído. ¡Dios es Hermoso! pero... ¿acaso pretende que después de su comportamiento del primer día puede llegar aquí sin más ni más?

Lo miré fijamente y mis labios pronunciaron un "¿Disculpa?", él sonrió disimuladamente.

"Dije hola" y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa

"Al parecer te has equivocado de persona, porque después de tu comportamiento hacia mi la semana pasada yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo."

"Pero quiero cambiar esa impresión"

"No," le corté "ni siquiera quiero saludarte, así pues dedícate a la clase y nada más." Me miró sorprendido y abrió la boca para responder pero fui más rápida "y por cierto, cierra la boca." dije cuando entro el señor Banner con una caja y empezó a repartir unos implementos por los mesones.

Creo que definitivamente Edward necesita terapia, o tal vez tenga doble personalidad, pero un cambio tan grande es casi imposible, si me miraba como si me odiase hace apenas unos días y ahora quería hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El profesor nos repartió una guía, diapositivas y un microscopio y fue adelante a dar las instrucciones. En silencio tomé la hoja y se la pase a Edward para que pusiera el suyo. Al lado de su letra la mía parecía jeroglífica.

Tomé la primera diapositiva y me puse a examinarla, "Profase." dije rápidamente, él la examinó, confirmó y anotó en la hoja.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, habíamos terminado la actividad. El señor Banner nos revisó la guía y nos dejó salir antes. ¡Perfecto! Ahora tengo que salir al frío con un idiota.

Al salir Mike nos miró con cara de 'ese debería ser yo', y ahora el señor 'por favor háblame' comenzó con su discurso de nuevo, así que hice lo mejor que sabia hacer callar y poner cara de 'no me importa.' Pero de pronto se puso serio.

"¿Qué te molesta que actuara de ese modo el primer día o que tenga ganas de pedir disculpas que no estas dispuesta a escuchar?" ¿que podía hacer frente a eso?

"Las dos." le dije mirándolo a sus ojos ¿dorados? un momento, ¿no eran negros? Sí eran negros. Me miró con sus ojos llenos de ternura y volvió a hablar.

"Vamos, te invito un café y luego podemos escuchar un CD en mi coche, para que salgas del frío." lo miré escéptica.

"¿Que no entiendes? No me agradas, ¿por que insistes?"

"Sólo quiero que me dejes explicarte."

"No" le corté "no me interesa, no te quiero escuchar, no quiero tener que fingir que te perdono y que todo esta bien."

"Por favor esto es muy simple y no tiene que ver contigo."

"No me interesa, déjame en paz." y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería.

"Ese es un sí." piensa que por que voy a refugiarme del frió él ganó, que poco me conoce.

"Por favor" no sé que me pasó, pero me aturdí, no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos dorados, profundos e intensos. Su aroma era tan dulce y delicioso que quedé embobada respirando su esencia "esta bien" susurré casi sin darme cuenta.

* * *

**Holas**

**quiero agradecer una vez mas a mis correctoras Giselita y Tatarata, y aka les dejo los links de sus perfiles para k vean sus historias**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1524649 / Tatarata sin espacios**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1139517 / Giselita sin espacios**

**gracias**

**chao**


	3. behind the hate

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

n.n

_**The storm of my eternity**_

* * *

_**Behind the Hate**_

**Edward Pov**

Ok, esto no está nada de bien. Hoy es mi seudo primer día de clases con Bella y al llegar a su lado... nada, en blanco y peor aun, no sé como reaccionar frente a ella y al hecho de que no puedo leer sus pensamientos.

Está bien, lo admito; estoy nervioso, pero porque ella causa está reacción en mí, no lo sé. Si sólo es una humana. No es que ser inmortal y un monstruo lee mentes me vuelva superior, pero debería darme ventaja.

Al cruzar la silla y decirle hola, ella - ¿_que demonios le pasa?_- me mira como a un bicho raro y luego dice;

"¿Disculpa?" En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Dije hola." le contesté algo divertido por su actitud.

"Al parecer te has equivocado de persona, porque después de tu comportamiento hacia mí la semana pasada yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo."

"Pero quiero cambiar esa impresión." traté de que ella me escuchara antes que llegara el señor Banner.

"No," me cortó "ni siquiera quiero saludarte, así pues dedícate a la clase y nada más." Me sorprendió y abrí mi boca para decirle que no era como ella creía, pero fue más rápida "y por cierto, cierra la boca." dijo cuando entró el señor Banner con una caja y a repartió unos implementos por los mesones.

_Perfecto no me ha perdonado y ahora cree que soy un patán, pero es hermosa y huele tan bien, como a fresias_. Ahora sentía más curiosidad por saber todo sobre ella.

En la clase no me habló más de lo necesario y terminamos en 5 minutos. El señor Banner nos dejó salir antes y Bella no estaba muy contenta.

'Maldito Cullen, se va con mi chica.' pensó Newton, _¿será verdad? ¿Bella será su novia?_

No estaba muy contenta con la decisión del profesor de hacernos salir del laboratorio, por eso creí que era mejor hablar seriamente con ella.

"¿Qué te molesta que actuara de ese modo el primer día o que tenga ganas de pedir disculpas que no estas dispuesta a escuchar?"

"Las dos." Me dijo, primero decidida a hacerme la guerra y luego algo confundida. Me encantaría saber cual es el motivo de su confusión, ¿por qué no puedo leer su mente?

"Vamos, te invito un café y luego podemos escuchar un CD en mi coche, para que salgas del frío." No le gustaba el frío y eso se notaba, así que creí que era lo más razonable para poder hacer las paces, pero de nuevo me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Que no entiendes? No me agradas, ¿por que insistes?"

"Sólo quiero que me dejes explicarte." Y era verdad, le quería explicar, pero lo único que podía hacer era decirle una mentira, ya que si supiera que ese día la traté así porque quería beber de ella, no me lo perdonaría nunca y correría por todos lados diciendo que soy un «chupasangre», claro que la tomarían por loca maniático depresiva o algo por el estilo.

"No" cortó en mis cavilaciones "no me interesa, no te quiero escuchar, no quiero tener que fingir que te perdono y que todo esta bien."

"Por favor esto es muy simple y no tiene que ver contigo." Mentira, primera del día.

"No me interesa, déjame en paz." Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, perfecto ahora sólo debería convencerla que me escuchara.

"Ese es un sí." Traté otra vez, pero me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Por favor" supliqué, utilizando todos mis encantos vampiricos posibles, aun sin saber si funcionarían, pero al acercarme lentamente, noté que su pulso se disparaba y que respiraba suavemente mi efluvio, pero la confirmación de mi éxito me la dieron sus ojos chocolate, que estaban profundamente perdidos en los míos "esta bien" susurró y caminó detrás de mi.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cafetería, compré el café y la guié a mi Volvo sin cruzar palabras.

Puse mi CD favorito Debussy, sorprendentemente ella reconoció la canción "Claro de Luna" musito más para si que para mi y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Bella?" me miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Es la favorita de mi mamá" me explicó mientras disfrutaba de la música. Estaba triste, echaban de menos a su madre y yo aquí, sin poder abrazarla sin congelarla, o tal vez si tratara de hacerlo ella me rechazaría. No quiero tentar su suerte si mi autocontrol no resiste el delicioso olor de su sangre

"¿Bella?" intenté otra vez "el primer día que estuvimos juntos en clases, quería estar solo y no pensé que estuvieras en la misma clase que yo" otra mentira, ¿cuántas más debería decir antes de que perdonara? Me miró sin comprender.

"Veras, mi padre me dio una pésima noticia esa mañana, Tanya la hija de uno de sus amigos de Alaska, se vendrá a vivir con nosotros dentro de algunas semanas. Y ella no me agrada, tener que soportarla en las vacaciones es algo, pero vivir con ella es insoportable." me miró algo desconcertada "también ese día discutí con mi madre por eso, que tenia que ser un buen anfitrión" se me da muy bien mentir definitivamente, si supiera la verdadera razón. "cuando tu entraste me sentí algo 'invadido'" me miró aun sin comprender "¿No entiendes? te cuento esto porque quiero que entiendas que no estaba enojado contigo, sino conmigo."

Su expresión cambió "me sentí muy mal por tu reacción, pensé que te habías retirado por mi culpa" le sonreí al ángel de mi tortura.

"No Bella, es sólo que me quedé ayudándole a mi madre a arreglar la habitación de Tanya" su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de alivio, que no llegó a sus ojos.

"No creas que te he perdonado" me miró fijamente, "bueno y ¿cuándo llega Tanya?" ¿como responder a una mentira?

"En un mes más" intenté tomarle la mano, pero no creo que fuera una buena idea.

"¡te pasaste de la raya idiota!" me gritó y se fue dando un portazo.

¿Qué hago?, ella de verdad me gusta mucho.

Al tocar el timbre, Newton me encontró en el corredor.

"Hey, EDDIE" me di vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

"Mi nombre es Edward, ¿Qué quieres Newton?"

"Bella es mía, no te acerques."

"Dejemos que ella decida." le sonreí.

* * *

**_Holas_**

**_espero que les este gustando de verdad el fic_**

**_muchas gracias nuevamente a Gi (es como mi angel corrector)  
_**

**_besos _**

**_gracias_**


End file.
